


Don't Mess With My Server

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: Gen, George WashingDad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Washington plays Minecraft and Hamilton has to ruin that.





	Don't Mess With My Server

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joke between me and my sister so I had to make this. I'm so sorry you had to see this.

Washington was feeling really bored and he'd heard from all the cool kids that this game called Minecraft was fun. So he made his own server and after a few minutes of trying to figure it out, he was building his house. He put his username as General Washington. He didn't really know how the names work. Someone joined his server and Washington was slightly confused.

my_shot has joined.

"Uh, Washington what are you doing on here?"

Washington leaned into the computer microphone since he didn't realize he didn't have to get that close.

"Why not? I'm bored. Who are you?"

my_shot laughed.

"Hamilton. Also back away from the mic please. You're really loud."

He sat back and kept building. Alex ran over to a horse, tamed it and got on holding a torch.

turtles4life has joined.

Alex rode the horse over to him as Laurens started punching trees.

"Ayyyy sexy! You looking pretty nice."

Washington shook his head.

"Not in my Christian server!"

He kicked them out and blocked them from it.

"Much better. Now for some wholesome building."


End file.
